When plans go astray
by A Happy Coincidence
Summary: 'Max, I..." He took a step towards me. Before I could even think I sprung at him, pinning him against the back wall, my pocket knife at his neck."Only the Fang I knew gets to call me that...not some ass that looks like him." Not all missions go as planned
1. Chapter 1

5

Remember the plan, just remember the plan...

4

Come on Max, just like you practiced...remember the plan...

3

We've done this like a thousand times, why are you getting so worried now?

2

Stop getting distracted, just focus! It's almost time...

1

"NOW"!

With a deafening crash that is so totally sure to give away our position, we burst through the window with the cascading glass falling around us like snowflakes – very sharp, possibly going to shred me into mince meat snowflakes - but none the less the point stands. The five of us momentarily free falling down the side of the 15 storey office building before snapping out our wings. Oh, did I forget to mention that part? Yeh we all kind of have wings...just deal with it!

We rose with the air currents, trying to put as much distance between us and the 'soon to be burnt to the ground' office building behind us – a little shout out to Gaz and Iggy there, when they want something blown up they go all out, just so you know!

For all you travel lovers out there, one words of advice ' Stay. Away. From. The. USA'. Ok, so that was five words- but it rhymed so I hope that excuses me! It's not that I hate America or anything, I myself am American born and bred – well at least 98% was! My advice, just stand clear until, and I quote 'The six armed, winged felons are brought to the appropriate justice are cleared from the streets'. It could get a bit messy! When I saw the headline in the paper this morning I couldn't help but cipher a giggle – good luck to them with getting people to phone in who have seen children with six arms and wings, whoever they are! DANM It Max, you're getting distracted again, focus on the mission at hand here please, preferably before you tell complete strangers your life story!

We landed after it felt like only a few minutes, but my aching wings and pounding headache told me otherwise. I looked at my watch "Ten past eleven, 4 hours flight time, not too shabby guys" We had landed behind the derelict looking motel bungalow I had put a deposit in for just two days ago. Once inside I did my rounds, locking every door and window in sight, closing curtains, shutters and drapes, and even making Iggy help me push the mini fridge in front of the door – call be paranoid, but trust me it keeps my family alive...the part that's still with me at least.

The motel suit we had consisted of 3 bedrooms, a bathroom, and a large lounge area. "Ok guys, hit the sack, up and attem early tomorrow!" We all staked fists and began to yawn a bit.

"But Max, I'm not even tired yet" a stubborn little Gazzy informed me.

Our previous mission was nothing too special, 'blow up a suspicious looking building infested with white coats' was on our usual agenda, but it had been a long flight and the bags under Gazzys eyes told me a different story.

"I didn't say in a minute Gazzy, I said now" When it came to law enforcement, no one dares mess with the 'Did-you-hear-what-I-just-said look'. Without another word Gazzy and Ig went off to one of the adjoining bedrooms, Nudge and Angel to the other, leaving me with a room all to myself. The memories of the person who would usually be sharing that room with me flooded my mind but I pushed them out abruptly, slamming the bedroom door closed behind me.

'Hey Max' a low, smooth voice came from behind me and I spun around.

There he was. The same as the day he left, just a bit taller. He put a hand through his black hair as he waited for my response – we was going to have to wait a long time. The silence in the air could have been cut with a knife as we both just memorised each other's bodies

'Max, I..." He took a step towards me. Before I could even think I sprung at him, pinning him against the back wall, my pocket knife at his neck.

"DON'T" I yelled, inches away from his face. "Just...don't..." My words were barley whispers now, trailing away as I stared into the eyes of the boy who was once my world. Once.

My sudden aggression stunned him, but then anger replaced his calm face, he shoved me off and I staggered backwards a few steps, knife still in hand. "Is this how you greet a family member" he fumed, "Well it's nice to see you too Max!"

"Family Member?" My laugh was Ice cold as I stared him down. "Good joke".

"Look Max, I ...I just want to talk, if you could just...please... put the knife down" His hands were up in a sign of surrender. Good. I had him worried. It was the least I could do to get a little of my own back.

"This is how its going to work...Fang" I almost spat his name out. "You are gonna turn around, get out of this motel however the hell you got into it, then fly without another glance in our direction you hear?" My eyes were barley slits by now, but he stayed strong, disobeying my order with a shrug.

"No, Max, I'm stay-

"YOU LEFT Fang, you left us, so whatever you did to bash your head and think that you could just come walking back into our lives, FORGET IT!" He took another step closer, challenging me once again. He spoke very slowly but forcefully. "I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere"

I scoffed at him "Yeh, well I've heard that one before!"

'Look Max, I get that your pissed at me-"

"Well give the genius a medal –

"But I left because I thought that was best! For everyone"

This time I stepped towards him and straightened my shoulders my voice filled with venom. "Best? Sure, I can see how you would think that. Because the best answer is always leaving your family, with no explanation, no warning, making us worried sick something's happened, and all you can do about it is leave me a _note. _You didn't even have the balls to say it all to my face!"

"Would you rather me have done that Max?" He voice was filled with the same venom "Have said 'Hey Max, by the way I cant stay with you anymore!' I did it that way so I didn't hurt you"

"Well you really succeeded in that department didn't you" I was yelling now, not even caring if the kids in the other rooms could hear or not. 'How dare you think that you can make me forget the pain I went through, what we ALL went through when you jetted off to replace us!'

"I could never replace you-

"Yeh, well you dang hard tried, tell me, I mean _Maya _I say howdy_! _You can't hide what you paste all over the internet _Fang!" _I threw my arms over my head 'What did you think was going to happen, after your little 'play time' with Max II, you could just come back here and play house!" I screwed my hands into fists, momentarily forgetting about the knife in my rage, blood began to drip to the floor. Fang noticed.

'Max, please, just calm down...drop the knife hon-

"_Honey?_ No. Only the Fang I _knew_ gets to call me that...not some ass that looks like him." Finally the pain in my right hand seeped to my brain, and the knife clattered to the floor in a puddle of red, I tried to ignore it.

As soon as I was without a weapon Fang sprung from his side of the room and wrapped his arms around me. I pushed as hard as I could against his chest, but his hold on me was unmoveable.

"My max, how did I let myself do this to you" He began to shhhh my sobs as I stained his shirt with tears and blood – not a good combination might I add!

"You know I love you right? I said that to you..." he whispered into my hair, his arms still pinning my against his toned chest. That combination of the pain in my hand, and in my heart made me snap and I finally broke free from the hug. I stared him in the eyes. 'You _never_ said it, you were too cowardly to say it! You _wrote it down_ if that's what you mean, in a way that you would never get hurt from you lying, manipulating, cowar-"

Suddenly his lips were on mine, smothering any more insults that escaped my lips. And thats when I forgot. Forgot about the fighting, forgot about the pain in my hand...the fact that he left. Because right here, right now, it felt as if he had never left, as if the whole thing was a far off dream, or a forgotten memory. A bad wound that had healed over time, with only a small scar as reminder of what happened- but something people forgot about.

And so, in my moment of weakness, I forgave him, and let him kiss me, one hand in my hair, the other holding me protectively at the waist – I couldn't leave even if I wanted to, which I didn't for the record.

But then my bran clicked into place and I saw the situation for how it was. A lie. It took all the strength I could muster to break away from him, the force our bodies apart into two solitary figures.

'no'...the word slipped out of my mouth so softly I hardly heard it myself.

"what do you mea-

"I said no Fang, I can't do this...not again." I backed up, my hands reaching for the wall behind me, Fang just nodded once, retreating to the far wall and sliding down it into a sitting position across from me. His eyes didn't meet mine but he was smiling softly, almost as if to attempt reassuring me.

His eyes were full of sorrow and pain despite his smile and something inside me tried to tell me that everything he had said was true. That he wasn't going to leave again. Even if that fact was a lie, for the time being I was willing to believe it, just to have this moment with fang- like old times.

"The days when you left were...unimaginable. I didn't eat, sleeping felt like death and everywhere I looked I would find things that reminded me of you..." I very rarely said any personal things, but Fang had broken down every wall protecting my fragile heart – and so the consequences were that now they were all flooding out without my control.

"...can it see the others?"

"No. It was hard enough to get them to try and forget you. To tease them with you now would be cruel" That remark left a foul taste in the air, and Fangs body coiled slightly into itself. I was fiddling with my hands not wanting to look at him.

Now the real battle begun... who would break the ice first?


	2. And so it continues

Chapter 2:

The minutes ticked by like hours. Very long hours, like when there's a mosquito flying around your head when you're trying to sleep, long hours! I didn't know what to say to him – well I did, I had a dang lot I wanted to drill into that boys thick head – it's just that I couldn't force the words from my brain out my mouth and form any audible sentence that didn't just sound like a drowning cat!

I cradled my injured hand, now wrapped in a piece of old cloth I found, smiling sadly at it at the realisation that I had just paid myself out. I guess I was the only one who could get away with such treason.

For those of you who are new to the whole 'Max, Fang love hate relationship thing', let me break it down for you! A few months back Total got married (and don't even get me started, people with gills weird me out enough, let alone canine weddings!) don't get me wrong, it was great, one of the best nights of my life infact (and I can count them on one hand let me tell you!)

Have you ever heard of the saying that if something is too good to be true, then it probably is? Well I wish someone told me that beforehand. I learnt that little life lesson the hard way, like one of the worst nights of my life, hard way (and trust me I need a lot more than two hands to count that little tally) Anyway, Fang left the wedding early, said he was tired or sick or something, to be honest I was only half listening, and didn't think much of it – it was just Fang being Fang, he didn't like large crowds that much so I presumed he was lying to cover that fact up, didn't really read anything into it... maybe I should have.

For that was the last night I saw my best friend. And the last night I saw part of myself.

And now a memory of the past was sitting across from me, so life like yet somehow... different. Like a strange sense of déjà vu, or that feeling of dizziness when you head butt and Eraser –or is that just me? It wasn't the fact that Fang himself had changed – he was exactly the same from what I could tell- It was more of the way I felt, I was different, and I know what you're thinking, the old 'It's not you, it's me' chestnut, but that's not what I mean. Fang and I always had each other's back, thick and thin you know? When the one person you rely your whole life on decides to pack up and ditch you...

"How's your hand?" Yep, way to ruin the moment Fang, as usual!

"Like you care" And with that, all tranquillity we had managed to obtain suddenly jumped ship and headed towards the fire escapes!

"Oh that it is Max!" So Mr Cool had finally cracked, bout time. Looking pleased with myself at the fact that he was at least _reacting_ to what I said, I settled down on the floor and began to watch his little tantie unfold.

"I'm sick of this childish game you are so obsessed with winning! Your always yapping on about how YOUR the leader, how everything is YOUR call, well why don't you step up for once and accept the situation for how it is instead of being stupid and childish and... and, _lame_!

"Good comeback, I'll have to write that one down." 3,2,1 Que Round 2!

"Shut up max! You always have a bloody snarky answer for everything and I'm sick of it! You can hide behind all the sarcasm you want it doesn't fool me, I know how well trained you have Dylan, tucked right up under your wing, cosy warm! I came here to apologise ok, heaven forbid, and what do you do? Almost rip my bloody head off about it!

You know what I said about me settling down on the floor, watching passively? How long do you honestly think that lasted? A minute, minute and a half? Bye Bye! Within a split second I was on my feet again, arms folded and a scowl on my fact that only Fang would mess with... and Iggy, but he's blind so it doesn't count. If he _could _see it, he wouldn't mess with it!

"Oh there you go again, trying to turn everything around like this whole situation is my fault! I really don't know how you are managing to keep that little band of yours intact, you don't have any clue about what you're doing, about responsibility, what it takes to look after this family! And don't you dare say a foul word about Dylan, at least he makes an effort, at least he sticks around!"

Maybe that was a bit too far, judging from Fangs reaction – he looked like he had just been really stung. In a moment of complete anger he lashed out his fists sending a whole into wall behind him. I always knew he was strong, I mean we all are – genetically enhanced genes remember! But this hole was a few inches deep and showed how much pent up anger one little Fang contained! Let's all take a minute to be thankful that it was _me _they decided to clone and not Fang!

"Are you done yet" said a smaller, but equally as angered voice.

"Depends. Are you done redecorating my room?"

Pretty sure that was the last snarky remark Fang was going to allow coming out of my mouth, for in few strides he closed the gap between us, smothering my mouth with one hand and taking a firm grasp on my elbow with the other.

"Ahh, that's better" He managed a smile, one of his cheeky, lopsided smiles, trying to shrug off the distaste between us I guess.

"You hear that Max?" My eyes narrowed but I shook my head playing along, trying to see where this was going.

"That's because you have finally stopped talking" ... I could figure he'd say something like that! Trust Fang, good ol' reliable Fang, to come into a situation, make me pissed, make me cry, make me cut myself with a freaking knife, make me sad again, then pissed once more, think of crying, before concluding with yet another round of me being pissed. The boy was persistent, I'll give him that!

Suddenly his playful grin faded, and his face became more serious, far older than fifteen years. Without letting go with either hand he spoke very softly, intending to get his message out uninterrupted.

"I don't really know how to say this, or where I should start from... I haven't really thought about planning it." Well what a shocker Folks! Fang, not thinking things through? Never!

"Ok , so it's like this see... For the past few months...since the wedding...since that night...since the letter, I feel...I feel" Oh for god sakes Fang get on with it!

"When I wrote that letter, I made a promise to you that we would meet again in twenty years. Truth is I made that promise to myself more than to you. I promised that I would stay strong for twenty years; not let my feelings for you cloud my judgement, alter my views when the time came that I needed to fight. I couldn't be near you anymore because it made me weak... it made you weak Max, as much as you would hate to admit it. I tried to bargain with myself that after all of this was over I would give in... I would come back, to you. And I thought I could do it you know, be the leader a new group needed, a strong leader, who follows through... a leader like you"

It felt weird to see Fangs lips moving but hear 'Days of our lives' come out... but I admit, I blushed a little when he mentioned me.

"But who was I kidding Max, I couldn't last twenty years without you, I couldn't even last _one_ year without you! How could I... how could anyone?"

Yet again I felt the urge to forgive him enter the back of my throught, that feeling of weakness I had momentarily given into when he kissed me. Now I was beginning to battle with myself whether or not to give into it again.

"I couldn't do it Max. I just couldn't, plain and simple. When I'm around you, your all I think off, and so you distract me when we need to be on our game. But when I'm away from you, your all I think about, I can't bloody win! Constantly worrying if your ok – I mean, of course your ok, your Maximum Ride for heavens sakes...but thats not what I mean."

Gently I worked my elbow out of his grip and eased his hand off of my captive mouth.

"Then what do you mean?" I asked softly.

"There...ball's in your court now Max."


	3. Onto the roof

What the hell was that supposed to mean? "Balls in your court now", Yeh? Well no freaking_ duh!_ Of course the balls in my court, it never _left! _How the hell did he think that he ever had it in his court, that he was the one calling the shots, forcing play – he wasn't even close. Lets rethink about what Fang brought to the table for a minute, let's see... you getting anything? Cos I'm sure not!

_I _have been the one calling the shots this whole time, telling him how it is, telling him things straight!

He was the one who had to go all cryptic on me, sprouting some meaningful mumbo jumbo from his ass that helps no one! Is it really too much to ask for a boy to play it straight with a girl? Cut the crap and actually _talk_, like a _normal _human (well human-bird-boy but that's just details!) I swear it's like pulling teeth with Fang sometimes! If conversation continues like this, he is going to need to get a new name! One more fitting!

I never had the chance to express my views however because I was ever so rudely interrupted by Angel bursting through the door, Iggy and Nudge at her flanks. A woozy Gazzy stumbles in behind them half conscious, his eyes red and puffy from the lack of sleep! Let's just say that an ' I told you so' didn't cut it! His eyes went wide however when he concluded that I had not gone mad and was talking to myself (more like shouting) at half two in the freaking morning, but to his favourite person in the world. Ok, second favourite, I obviously had to be the first... but Fang was, and always had been the big brother Gazzy always looked up to (despite the obvious height thing people!)

Yes there was hugging, laughs, cheers, the whole shebang bla bla bla! Everyone crowded around Fang like he was the Prodigal Son returning from some mystical adventure they all wanted to hear about. Even Total, roused from his slumber barked happily at his heels. Everyone was happy...

Everyone but me...

Why was I the only one who could see things for the facts? Fang was no Prodigy. He had not been sent away on some dutiful quest to do good deeds. He _left_ us. Why was I the only one who could remember that? Why was I the only one who cared?

As my Flock's little "Welcome home oh-lord-whom-we-owe-so-much" party continued, I looked at the scene with sad eyes. These guys were my family. My _life_. Yet they cast me aside when things took a turn for the worst, abandoned all hope in my leaderness, my_ maxness, _when all I had done was be loyal to them. Yet when Fang returns, returns from blatantly betraying us...they welcome him back with open arms?

It just seemed off to me. And I needed some space to process it all.

Gently I opened the bedroom door and slid out without trying to make too much noise. Even if someone had heard they were too caught up with the 'Eights Wonder' to notice. Or care.

I decided to head to the roof, clear my mind, watch the city lights far away. With a single flap of my wings I landed on the shabby roof – slates missing here and there. Iggy could only win enough hands of poker to rent this place for a few nights. It was nice on the roof...quiet, with only the noise of the bussing city far away, and the sound of each flap from the birds miles above – only someone with enhanced hearing and spliced genes would have any hope at hearing such noises... know anyone?

I tried to tune out of it all. Out of the world. Out of anything distracting, and tried to focus only on my breathing. I tried to make sense of the night I had – of the night I was _having._

A sudden noise came from behind me, instinct kicking in to whip me around in battle stance, arms extended in ready position ready to strike at the person who dare interrupt my meaningful glance into the distance!

'It's me' said Fang, hands raised like mine, but in surrender. I stood my ground not dropping my arms. As if the fact that it _was_ him be any reason for me to. I would have once, without a moment's thought... but not now.

He walked past me and sat on the roof, dangling his legs over the edge and taking in the view. He tried to kill time by playing with his fingers and staring into the distance, deciding the best course of action to approach me. He settled with gently patting the roof next to him, a friendly reassuring smile pleading at me. My head told me to stand my ground, to send a clear message. But my stupid heart made me race over to him and practically sit on his lap! Trying to compose myself I shuffled away a few inches, and looked into my hands to avoid his face... although I already knew he was sniggering at my involuntary action. Smooth. Reallllll smooth max! I forced my brain to work again and it told me it would be best to stay quiet to avoid further embarrassment!

'I'm sorry about earlier... about all of this actually" I nodded. That was about all he was going to get from me tonight. I was going to make sure of it!

And then the unthinkable happened. Small talk. Fang was actually trying to make small talk! I never thought I would see the day Fang struggle so much to keep a one sided conversation going. Yet again I never thought I would see the day I saw Fang again full stop. "You all look good...you look good." He looked a little guilty when he said that, and he was right to. Sure I was good _now. _I had had months to recover and convince myself that Fang had left and deal with that fact , sure there was the crying, the ice cream eating, and yes the occasional I sang along to 'Am I not pretty enough' In the shower. But those days were far behind me (I hope), and for a while now I had been coping. Well, that's what the guys saw on the outside at least. If things went to plan my Flock would never see the mess I was on the inside. Yet again, my life is probably not the best poster modal for things going to plan... why should that start now?

"You didn't show when I asked you to. You know... we really needed you guys." Oh God how did I know he was going to bring that up sooner or later! Well let's put it this way Fang, if I had simply _asked _you to stay, would you have? I continued to stay silent, determined to not even give him the satisfaction of speech. "I mean, we were fine and all in the end... but it would have been nice."

He is referring to the time when he had just left m- I mean us. He had the nerve of phoning and asking for help with some 'Doomsday group thing' because his replacements were completely incapable of anything useful! I had flogged some witty insults down the line and then hung up – even if he really did need my help, nothing in that point of time could convince me to fly to his aid! I still remember the last thing I said to him – just three words. And no, not the three words you're thinking about, I was far to pissed to start shouting declarations. But replace the middle word with _hate_...and that's the last reminder of my voice Fang was left with. The last thing he heard me say. Until now that is.

He looked down at his hands again, finally giving up at the 'going oh so well' small at last! I swear if he started talking to me about the weather I would punch him! Finally the silence began to strain on my boredom scale, so keeping my head forward I peeked a glance of his face through the corner of my eye. Surprisingly he was no longer looking down at his own hands... but my own?

He studies each one of my fingers carefully, as if he was searching for something? Then it hit me. He was looking for something... something he would fail to find. When he finally accepted that I didn't have it, he looked back out to the city lights, something in his eyes telling me that he had expected me to keep it. No matter the circumstances.

"Angel filled me in on what our Flock has been getting up to – and Dylan". I smiled a little at that, although my eyes narrowed – just the way he said Dylan's name, as if Fang himself was somehow more a part of The Flock, excuse me, MY Flock, than Dylan was – even after everything he had done.

"She also said we could stick around with you guys for a while, you know, safety in numbers?"

Did she now! Well I was going to have a little chat with our resident angel about who ran things around here! I think we can all be certain that it sure as hell isn't her! Not after her last power mad quest for world domination!

'So what, you just not gonna talk to me now!" His eyes stayed focused, but his voice had become more rough, agitated with my lack of response. 'Well you know that really depends Fang' I felt like saying, 'Balls in my court _remember_ well maybe I don't want to give it _back_!'

A long moment passed with neither of us looking at each other. Finally he sighed – defeated. HE was going to get nothing more from me tonight. He began to stand up, to rejoin the others inside, but turned at the last second and kissed me quickly on the cheek before I could react. Looking smug he leaped off the roof backwards into the darkness.

In the solitary peace of finally being on my own, I smiled. One of those small smiles out of the corner of a person's mouth intended for only themselves. One of my hands crept its way up to my neck, playing with a string loosely hung around it.

My fingers lightly traced the outline of a circular promise on the old piece of string, hidden away under the safety of my shirt, where it could never be hurt again.

**Soooo, that's chapter three! Hope you like how the story is going so far, more should be on the way soon as exams are all over now (woop) but reviews always help as do bribes or mars bars!**


	4. And into the battlefield

And into the battlefield.

Right. Head in the game, just walk in there head held high like you always do. Nothing has changed remember? Nothing. Fan- HE, changes nothing.

I had gone for a long flight the night before, to clear my head I guess, rid my mind from the memories constantly trying to flood their way back inside. Air time usually helps with this kind of thing; somehow being twenty thousand meters above the ground gives you an entirely different perspective – who knew? It's a refreshing feeling in the cool night sky; the beauty of it allows you to think more clearly. When I say beauty, I'm referring to the views of the land, certainly not the smeared, tear stained face of yours truly! Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

Fang had stayed in the motel with the Flock, probably just on the couch or the floor, to be honest I couldn't care less if he slept outside on the ground. As for me I stayed in a tree not too far away, not enough time had passed in the night for me to be able to stand sleeping in the same facility as Fang. But today was a new day, and I'd rather face Fang head on sooner, rather than later – wimping out of things wasn't my style... if only I could say the same thing for Fang!

Barley two meters away from the front door of the motel cabin I stopped. Well actually my heart stopped inside my chest just long enough to give me a mini panic attack. _Breath Max, nothing has changed remember._ _YOU are still in charge, and the Flock would choose you over him any day of the week, so what are you worried about!_ I didn't know if it was the voice or just my subconscious that was making me feel reassured in some way, enough at least to knock on the door in the pattern known only to the Flock – security reasons and all that! Of course however, as cruel irony would have it, who would answer the door but the one person, I was trying to avoid. You guessed it.

"Good morning..."

"Is it?" I smiled the best I could, but even I knew that the gesture looked bitter. Before he could say anything else to make the situation super awkward I pushed passed him and headed towards the kitchen where Iggy was cooking, even as I walked I could feel Fangs eyes on me. Better get down to business!

"Alright everyone" I said in my commanding officer voice, pointing at each member of the Flock around the table, take a guess at who I deliberately missed out!

"Maaaaax" Came a whiny voice from the youngest member of the family, looking grumpy from an obvious lack of sleep the night before.

"And since when did my name have ten syllables in it?" I teased, hands on my hips. "Time to go, packed and ready to fly in twenty. I want to make our arrival in Kansas short, sharp and shinny." I turned and headed towards the direction of my room to grab my one and only bag of belongings (skip the sob story) when suddenly a firm immoveable object met my face in a hard crash.

'Jesus Fang, What the hell are you doing standing right behind me! Ever heard of personal space? Seriously, who just stands inches behind someone all creepy like anyway?" I had walked barley three steps away when a strong hand caught my elbow.

"Don't you touch me." Although that was supposed to be an aggressive intimidation technique, it came out as barley a whisper.

"I need to talk to you" He said, a firm grip still on my elbow.

"And what are we doing right now dear Fang...?"

"Alone." His eyes looked up from mine, examining the faces of the four pairs of wide eyes staring back at us... well except Iggy actually, his wide eyes were more focused on our chins, but none the less as alarmed. I turned back to Fang, reluctantly. "Fine." I nodded towards my room before turning back to the Flock, "Twenty minutes guys, we wait for no one."

Before my body was barley inside the bedroom, Fang closed the door and turned on me swiftly.

"So, Kansas, why are we going there?"

"I don't really see how that is any of your business. The FLOCK, and I are going there so I needn't think you should bother gathering up your little gang for the road trip. Better leave this for the professionals."

"You didn't answer my question-

"Well there's a shocker there, since when do you ever answer any of mine?" Instead of taking the bait and unleashing World War Fang, he decided to just let it slide. Our little Fang is learning! "Why Kansas Max?"

"I was told there's something in the Western side we'd need the checkout"

"Let me guess, Dylan?"

"No, but he's meeting us there" Just at the very sound of his name Fangs muscles tensed slightly, and his jaw set tight. I couldn't help but smirk slightly, I knew sooner or later I would hear the 'Dylan is bad for you" speech, or perhaps Fang would favour the "He's a danger to you all" rant?

He simply looked at me, waiting on an answer. "...It was...the voice..." For some reason admitting that to Fang felt sort of embarrassing. It's not that I was trying not to tell him or anything, but I knew Fang thought of the voice as an intruder, something not to be trusted... kind of like him in a way.

"It say anything else?"

Why yes Fang, it also mentioned the best place to buy a taco, and the weather forcast for the next two weeks!

"What do you think, it was as helpful as always..." Our voices began to trail away as the conversation went on, as if we were both caught in some other thought, or reminiscing about a forgotten memory.

"Kansas then?"

I thought about it for a moment. One part of me was ready to say "Anywhere with you Fang!" and leap into his arms... but the other, the other side of me was now broken, tentative, worried if I could really trust this boy enough to try and let him back inside. But there were things to think about now, things I never needed to worry about before. Messy things, like feelings and memories. And we were going to meet with Dylan, it's an understatement to say that those two rub shoulders, what if we came back with one of them in a body bag! I wonder which one would _**be**_in the body bag?

"Rules." Fang nodded.

"Number one, Max is always right" He smirked but let me continue.

"Number two, a violation of rule number one will result in a serious ass whooping!" This time I swear I actually saw Fang smile, for real smile.

"...and number three." I took a dramatic pause for effect, also letting Fang know that this was the rule he was not going to like.

"Number three. Never challenge the ranking order. That's me, then kids, then Dylan... then Total, then you, got it. Breaking rule number three will a violation of rule number one and will result in rule number two!"

I gave him a minute or so to register the fact that at present, I chose Dylan over him. He seemed to digest it without looking like he had a dagger in his chest.

"Ok. So, to Kansas?"

I smiled and nodded.

"To Kansas".


	5. Are we there yet?

Can the record please state that the Public transport in America is, how do I put this nicely? Oh heck, its rubbish! Absolutely-100-percent-with-out-a-doubt-worst-thing-America-has-to-offer-so-far! Ok... top ten in the list of the bad things America has to offer... ok, top 25. I still have to factor child obesity, the health care system and white coats into that list, but you get my point, it's up there! I digress...

Ok so you are probably wondering 'Hey Max, why are you ranting on about public transport, don't you have wings? Why would there ever be the need to move around other than flying?' And of course to that query I would answer 'Well, dear reader, this is because currently I am sitting in one of one hundred and seventy two run down baggage train carriages right about now!' I don't mean to whine, I am more than sure that America has more important things to think about, like poverty or famine or the increasing price of pop tarts right about now, but hey, an observation is an observation!

Heaven forbid that when we do actually use public transport we travel in something nice like first class! Hey even second class! Or third! Or somewhere down the line that still is better than being nibbled occasionally by hitchhiking rats and thrown from side to side by a train driver who clearly has himself mistaken for the first place winner of any drag race in the US! Welcome to my life for the last twelve hours!

The Flock and I, and Fang, had 'discussed' (ok, very loudly shouted _at_ each other and not _to_ each other) the best possible way to reach Kansas in the shortest amount of time that was also the least conspicuous. In the midst of the conversation someone brought up that most people would be kind of distressed at the sight of six winged kids flying overhead! I know, weird. Children are so wrapped up in cotton wool now days almost the slightest thing will scare them! Oh shit, I am getting off topic again! I digress x 2!

So long story short, in order to reduce flight time and allow the younger ones to rest; we hopped a luggage train heading in our direction. A dark, cold, claustrophobic, rat infested carriage. Yep, this was going to be our home for the next twelve hours! Yippee! Give me a second so that I can find a container for my overflowing joy! For those out there who have lost your touch to recognise sarcasm, or never had it in the first place, that was the time when your siren should have sounded. Just a heads up.

So that brings us up to right now, about half three in the morning (I am really surprised actually that I have not just adapted to being a nocturnal person now days, the ratio of sleep to non sleep at night is severely outweighed by the latter!). The compartment that I, with the help of Iggy, _and_ Fang (though hate to admit) managed to pry open when the train had stopped momentarily at one of its minor stations, was small. Really small. Like on a scale of one to ten, one being the smallest and ten being large, would easily be a negative five! Ok... I think I went a bit too far with that, I really hope you get the point I am trying to make. Like I said, its half three in the morning, excuse me if I am a little out of it! Guess how a a person who has spent most of their childhood tortured in tiny cages feels about being in small, dark spaces? Let me give you a clue, it aint a good feeling! To say that me and the rest of the Flock for that matter have claustrophobia is a vast, vast understatement... Like saying peanut butter _may_ contain nuts.

The six of us were leaning against the opposing walls of the carriage, three to a side, our feet just toughing when we starched. Currently I was being sandwiched in-between Nudge and Angel as the designated pillow for the duration of the train ride. Leaning against the opposite wall, knees up, mirror imaging us girls was Gazzy, Fang and Iggy. Yes, Mr 'Oh-so-confusing-they-say-girls-have-mood-swings?-tall-dark-and broody' was dead set on sitting directly opposite me the whole time, gently nudging his foot with mine when he thought I wouldn't notice. Which I did, obviously.

We rode in silence for a long time. Or maybe it was only silent because everyone _and_ Nudge was asleep? Probably the latter in hind sight. Somehow that girl manages to keep up a one sided conversation with five other people for more than two hours! Don't ask me how she does it, sometimes we tease her and tell her that was her 'gift' by the white coats, like my speed and Fangs camouflage. Or right now for instance his ability to stare at me without a single notice of anything else in the carriage!

Ok, so in his defence (and this may be the last time that I actually _try _to defend him) there was not allot to look at inside. The odd bit of broken glass here and there, rat droppings, Fang staring intensely at me, actual rat, wood chips, Fang staring intensely at me, my shoes, FANG STARING INTENSLY AT ME!

"Will you quit it already?" I blurted out in a raised sort of whisper, still aware the kids were fast asleep.

"I can't help it; there is little beauty to look at in this dingy carriage."And with that he winked at me. I think it is safe to say that dear little Fang isnt over the whole 'apology-do-anything-to-make-Max-forgive-me' phase.

I simply rolled my eyes "Ok that is just too corny, even for you." I gave him a sarcastic smile and shook my head.

He smirked "Can you blame a guy for trying?"

My face fell. "No. Not for that I guess. But it is hard to fill a cup that is already full of blame..." My eyes retreated away from Fangs and my jaw set. As if Fang thought he could buy my apology with compliments? The sooner I got off of this train, out into the open air and away from Fang (well, further than touching distance at least) the better.

The two of us fell into an awkward silence, one that was made even more awkward when Iggy chimed in, obviously listening in the whole time.

"Will you two lovebirds just make up already?" He said through closed eyes, his back leaning against the side of Fangs shoulder. "Because I feel like I am going to get radiation poisoning off of all the sexual tension coming from you guys!"

Yeh. Trust Iggy to say something like that. Not 'Come on guys, you can work it out' or even, 'Just remember, you are family'. No. Iggy, without a doubt must always find some way to bring 'sex' into a conversation!

I gave Iggy a look. Not like it did much good anyway, him being blind and all, but it made me feel allot better. "Let's not mistake popularity for Infamy Ig."

"Wow, getting all deep there Maxie!" he said with a sarcastic smile, "Whatever, say what you must to fool yourself, I'm not buying it. And on that note, I am bored! Let's do something, anything! Because I swear if I have to listen to your angsty adolescent drama love-hate relationship thing you have going on right now, I will kill myself!"

"Fine." I said reluctantly, leaning over slightly to lightly punch Iggy on the arm. "But if it is eye spy, or '100 bottles of beer', you will not be the only person ending their life!"

"Well how about we play truth or dare? " Fang asked cheerfully. He looked me dead in the eyes, his small offering of something to do trying to evoke some sort of forgiveness out of me.

"Well I don't know _Fang_, last time I checked the 'truth' wasn't something you played with, nor flaunted only in a game. However to some people I can see that it is treated that way." My sarcastic smile remained, but my eyes were cold as they stared back into his, the underlining venom of my words creeping onto my tongue. Although it was obvious that Fang was still trying to apologise to me and gain my trust again, a part of me could not help but listen to the tiny voice deep down. Not like 'The Voice' or anything. Just that little one that tries to prevent you from getting hurt. That small voice deep, deep down that already knows the pain, and tries desperately to stop history from repeating itself. 

Fang lowered his head, trying to prevent Iggy from listening into the conversation any further. Not like it would have helped or anything – I am swear Ig is part _bat_ not part _bird_. He lowered his voice into a deep whisper, inhaling slightly before he spoke. He spoke in short bursts, his words sounding strained and desperate.

"There is only so I can do. Only so much I can say you know... For you to forgive me... I am trying here. But I don't know what it is going to take..."

In response to him moving closer, my body retreated back, leaning into the corrugated iron of the carriage wall.

"Well Fangy. I guess you could always start with a million dollars, or a 1967 Chevy Impala, or heck even a puppy! I am sure if those things were put forward by my fond and doting suitor, then yes, I am sure I would come leaping back into arms as your deluded fantasy entails it!" Just to let those in the audience waiting to ring their sarcasm sirens again, that was probably your opportunity!

"Actually right now Fang, I think I would be willing to forgive you for just a Happy Meal! It is half four in the morning, I have not slept in three days, I am on my way to a place I know nothing about to find god knows what just because a foreign voice in my head instructed me to! I am cramped and unconfutable and would rather scratch my eyes out with a spork, or research the history of the kettle than be here right now! On top of that, I have to look after five kids who are publically wanted and would be excruciatingly experimented on, poked and pierced, dissected and mutilated if _I_ were to let them get caught! And because it seems like I am the only one who has their best interest at heart, I would much like to _try_ and get some sleep right now! So yeh, you think you have problems with your whole sympathy routine you have going? Well think again bucko! Why don't you open your eyes and look at the bigger picture. This isn't just about you and me! Hell, it's not even about just me and Dylan! You want to start righting wrongs? Well why you don't start by growing up... "

Ok, so I may have just blown my cool there in my little whispered tantie I just pulled, but the facts remain, the predominant one being that I have not slept in days and may or may not be a bit cranky! But Fang needed to listen to what I needed to say. Even if I did still love him (something that was still undecided at this point) I can't think of just me and him. I have my flock to think about. My family. I can't put them through hell again. I can't put them in jeopardy just for some hormonal urges to curl up with Fang on some romantic stranded island!

"So no Ig" I said glancing in his direction, my tone softer this time, tired I guess. "I don't want to play a game. Don't you think we have all played enough?" I let my eyes fall on Fangs, trying to 'subtly' tell him all of the things I was feeling in one small sentence.

The silence in the air was thick before I added my last piece of dialogue for the night, well morning technically.

"Goodnight Iggy." I knocked him gently on the foot, the equivalent of a hug considering the tight sleeping arrangements.

His smile was apologetic, a small smile at the corner of his mouth that told me he understood the pain I was trying so hard to suppress. He nodded his head slightly, offering his fist up to mine in old routine we used to say goodnight. I tapped the back of it with mine and returned his smile.

"G'night Maxie, get some rest. The sooner we fall asleep the sooner we will wake up, and the sooner we wake up the sooner we can all get out of here. I don't think the confide space isnt doing anyone any favours. _I_ for one think that, personally, Gaz should have been put in a carriage of his own... if you know what I mean!"


End file.
